1. The Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to an improved array of upright targets to be struck by projectiles as from a gun wherein the knocked down targets may be reset upright by striking another target.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is best demonstrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,784, (June 1966, to Lawrence), U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,976 (June, 1986, to Seitz, et al), U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,918 (Nov. 1985, to Motsenbocker), U.S. Pat. No. 157,335 (Dec. 1874, to Lyon), U.S. Pat. No. 1,348,540 (Aug. 1920 to Briggs), U.S. Pat. No. 2,561,733 (Apr. 1949 to Foyst), U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,712 (July 1959 to Breitenfeldt) and U.S. Pat. No. 1,162,814 (Dec. 1915 to Sommerfeld); all of which disclose target arrays which are resettable. '784 discloses an array of depending targets which when struck oppose gravity by pivoting upward onto a stop. When the stop is shifted by a reset target, the depending targets conform to gravity and swing downward into the reset position. To be fully effective, that is to oppose gravity, a target must absorb full impact from the striking projectile. However, in so doing, the force creating the upward pivoting action may be such that when a target strikes the stop there may be sufficient energy remaining to cause the target to rebound and reset itself. '976 teaches a similar mechanism which utilizes a magnetic field and damping means to absorb the upward force.
None of the prior art solves the problem of preventing a struck target from resetting itself.